Open Up Your Heart (And Let the Sunshine In)
"Open up Your Heart (and Let the Sunshine in)" is a popular song. It was written by Stuart Hamblen and published in 1954. Lyrics Mommy told me something A little kid should know It's all about the devil And I've learned to hate him so She said he causes trouble When you let him in the room, He will never ever leave you If your heart is filled with gloom So let the sun shine in Face it with a grin Smilers never lose And frowners never win So let the sun shine in Face it with a grin Open up your heart and let the sun shine in. When you are unhappy The devil wears a grin But oh, he starts to running When the light comes pouring in I know he'll be unhappy 'Cause I'll never wear a frown Maybe if we keep on smiling He'll get tired of hanging 'round. If I forget to say my prayers The devil jumps with glee But he feels so awful awful When he sees me on my knees So if you're full of trouble And you never seem to win Just open up your heart and let the sun shine in. So let the sun shine in Face it with a grin Smilers never lose And frowners never win So let the sun shine in Face it with a grin Open up your heart And let the sun shine in. Summary The biggest hit version in the US was a recording by Stuart Hamblen's Cowboy Church Sunday School (peaking at #8 on the Billboard charts); in the UK, by Joan Regan and her son Rusty. Another US recording was made by the McGuire Sisters. When the Cowboy Church Sunday School version is played at normal speed, 45 rpm, the vocal sounds unnaturally high. When played at 33⅓ rpm the vocal sounds more natural. In fact the song was recorded at that speed by Stuart Hamblen's wife and adult daughters, so that when played at 45rpm it sounds as if it is being sung by small children. The version sung by The Cowboy Church Sunday School was featured twice in the 2004 film, "A Dirty Shame." The song was first used as an angelic juxtaposition to the intolerant concept of "Not In My Back Yard" ("NIMBY"). It was later used satirically in a scene depicting the religious aspects of 12-step programs. Covers The most famous recording of this song for baby-boomers featured Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm on the episode, "''No Biz Like Show Biz''" featured in the sixth season of the original series, The Flintstones. The clip of them performing this song was sometimes played during the final season's closing credits. Although Pebbles and Bamm Bamm went on to form a rock band as teenagers in the 1970s, they never approached the classic heights of their infant tuneCD liner notes: Saturday Mornings: Cartoons’ Greatest Hits, 1995 MCA Records. The Flintstones version of the song was stripped of some its religious lyrics for inclusion in the show. Original vocals were provided by Rebecca Page (as Pebbles) and her mother Ricky Page (as Bamm Bamm), who later became "The Bermudas" and then "The Majorettes". They were managed by George Motola, who was Ricky's husband. 'Other' *Frente! recorded a cover of the song for inclusion on the 1995 tribute album Saturday Morning: Cartoons’ Greatest Hits, produced by Ralph Sall for MCA Records. *Anne Murray included the song (in a medley with "You Are My Sunshine") on her 2001 album "There's A Hippo In My Tub." References Category:Songs Category:The Flintstones songs